mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Missions
All rewards are the same for all levels except Experience, which varies from level to level. If the Experience listed here is not the same as yours, it means you are a lower or higher level player than the person who edited it. Experience is now listed as Varies __TOC__ City Missions New York Italy Brazil Missions (Bronze) Rio de Janeiro: Centro Ah Brazil Given by Carlo Gonzalez. Start: Hello Player, I've heard of you. No doubt you're here because of the Neo-Imperium. You want to stop them? So do we. End: Good. You've established a base of operations. Take these rewards as my humble contribution. #Get 1 Crew Member In Brazil. #Master Job: Set Up Your Operation in a Renovated Skyscraper (Rio) Draw Their Attention Given by Carlo Gonzalez. Unlocked after completing Ah Brazil Start: You need to lure them out in the open. Best way to do that is to cause some trouble. End: Excellent work. Your spies report that the Neo-Imperium have heavy ties with the local police. We should follow up on this lead. #Master Job: Steal Artwork From The Paco Imperium (Rio) #Collect from your Headquarters 1 time. #Rob 5 Headquarters in Brazil. #Master Job: Destroy a Bondinho Tram (Rio) }} Duck The Police Given by Carlo Gonzalez. Unlocked after completing Draw Their Attention Start: If the police are involved, we need to bring the fight to them. End: Well done. Time to take down their leader, Lt. Emilio Sandoval. #Master Job: Blackmail a Cathedral Representative (Rio) #Master Job: Bribe a Corporate Executive (Rio) #Declare a War 1 time. #Master Job: Run a Collection Plate Con (Rio) #Master Job: Track Down Lieutenant Sandoval (Rio) Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval Given by Emilio Sandoval. Unlocked after completing Duck The Police Start: Take down Sandoval to advance to the next leg of your master plan. End: You don't know who you're messing with. You're coming with me, dead or alive. #Defeat Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval. (Sandoval has 6,000 ) }} Belem Worse Than We Thought Given by Carlo Gonzalez. Unlocked after completing Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval Start: Here in Rio the Neo-imperium employs the vicious and powerful Revolução Vermelho. We should learn more about them. End: It gets worse. The Revolução Vermelho have plans to supply the Neo-Imperium with some kind of super weapon. #Master Job: Meet a Contact in at Mosqueiro (Belem) #Collect from your Headquarters 2 times. #Get 2 Crew Members in Brazil. Touch And Go Given by Carlo Gonzalez. Unlocked after completing Worse Than We Thought Start: Your home base is under attack by the Revolução Vermelho. We must repel them! End: One of your soldiers is missing... However, he was not involved in the battle. Is it possible he is a traitor? #Get Support From Your Mafia (4x). #Fight 24 Opponents In Brazil. #Loot 4 Wooden Crates From Robbing. #Master Job: Intimidate the Local Crime Ring }} Traitor Among Us Given by Carlo Gonzalez. Unlocked after completing Touch And Go Start: All signs point towards betrayal. Let's track the scoundrel down and get revenge for his transgression! End: He was seen boarding a boat bound for Manaus. I've booked you and your assassins another river craft, a fast one. #Ask For 1 Documents From Mafia. #Rob 5 Headquarters In Brazil. #Master Job: Establish a Spy Ring of Belem Fishermen (Belem) #Master Job: Gun Down Kidnappers (Belem) Pablo Alvares "The Dockmaster" Given by Pablo Alvares "The Dockmaster". Unlocked after completing Traitor Among Us Start: You think you can come into my country and do what you want here? I'll show you. End: That was close! And burning his boat was a nice touch. #Defeat Pablo Alvares. (Alvares has 4,144 ) }} Manaus Enemy Of My Enemy Given by Lt. Franco Galleti. Unlocked after completing Pablo Alvares "The Dockmaster" Start: Hello PLAYER. My men and I have been following you. We believe our interests align. We're here to help you take down the Neo-Imperium. End: Good work. Now we are ready to begin a major assault. #Master Job: Assassinate a Neo-Imperium Spokesman (Manaus) #Rob 6 Headquarters In Brazil. #Get 3 Crew Members In Brazil. The Jungle Camp Given by Lt. Franco Galleti. Unlocked after completing Enemy Of My Enemy Start: There is a large camp in the jungle which supports the Neo-Imperium and their military activity. Let's destroy it. End: PLAYER, you are a powerful ally. We are glad to be working with you. #Ask For 3 Satchels From Mafia #Win 18 Fights In Brazil. #Master Job: Intercept a Rebel Convoy (Manaus) #Master Job: Pilfer from a Rebel Supply House (Manaus) }} Vengeance Is Yours Given by Lt. Franco Galleti. Unlocked after completing The Jungle Camp Start: Now that we've taken over the camp, let's torch this place and finish our business here. End: Nicely done. You've made an example of your traitor and made sure this place will never be operational again. #Master Job: Create a Diversion in the Jungle (Manaus) #Collect from your Headquarters 2 times. #Master Job: Blow up a Munitions Drop (Manaus) #Master Job: Open Fire on Rebel Fighters (Manaus) #Master Job: Rescue a Hostage (Manaus) Capitão Tinto Given by Capitão Tinto. Unlocked after completing Vengeance Is Yours Start: You will die like the dog you are! End: You held your ground well. The militants can put up a good fight. Well done. #Defeat Capitão Tinto. (Tinto has 7,195 ) }} Sao Paolo: Heliopolis Follow The Source Given by Lt. Franco Galleti. Unlocked after completing Capitão Tinto Start: There are combatants here. We need to track them down and stop them from using this weapon of mass destruction. End: Nothing but dead ends and cold leads. We need help or we're going to lose our advantage. #Get Support From Your Mafia (7x). #Loot 1 Wooden Crates From Fighting. #Master Job: Move To A Sao Paolo Safe House (Sao Paolo: Heliopolis) }} Unexpected Allies Given by Lt. Franco Galleti. Unlocked after completing Follow The Source Start: I've found us a new ally: the Comando Do Candiru. They say they have some information for us. But there are conditions we must first agree to. #Master Job: Contact A Comando Do Candiru Agent (Sao Paolo: Heliopolis) #Win 25 Fights In Brazil. #Master Job: Scout Out The City (Sao Paolo: Heliopolis) #Master Job: Pass Along A Bribe (Sao Paolo: Heliopolis) Hot Pursuit Given by Lt. Franco Galleti. Unlocked after completing Unexpected Allies Start: We have a new lead. Lets check it out. #Get Support From Your Mafia (7x) #Rob 15 Times In Brazil. #Master Job: Burn Down A Slum Building (Sao Paolo: Heliopolis) #Master Job: Demolish A Rooftop Helipad (Sao Paolo: Heliopolis) #Master Job: Escape A Police Pursuit (Sao Paolo: Heliopolis) }} Mrs. Maria Rosa Given by Lt. Franco Galleti. Unlocked after completing Hot Pursuit Start: Going so soon? I think not. #Defeat Mrs. Maria Rosa. (Alvares has 6,636 ) }} Recife Ripple In a Pond Given by Lt. Franco Galleti. Unlocked after completing Mrs. Maria Rosa Start: So apparently the Neo-Imperium has a plan to infect a majority of the world's clean water supply. And only they have the antidote. #Declare War (2x) #Master Job: Smuggle Weapons Down the River to a Recife Port (Recife) #Fight 50 Opponents In Brazil. Great Minds Given by Lt. Franco Galleti. Unlocked after completing Ripple In a Pond Start: The biochemists involved must be tracked down. We don't have much time. #Master Job: Negotiate a Sit-Down with the Comando do Candiru (Recife) #Buy 2 Items at the Black Market #Master Job: Detonate an Ethanol Shipment (Recife) #Master Job: Create a Shark Scare (Recife) Chemical Burn Given by Lt. Franco Galleti. Unlocked after completing Great Minds Start: We've discovered the secret lab. Now we need access codes before we can get in and do the damage. #Get 2 Crew Members In Brazil. #Collect From Your Refinery 1 Time. #Master Job: Raid A Biochemist's Lab (Recife) #Master Job: Give Chase To The Neo-Imperium (Recife) }} Lucas Sousa Given by Lucas Sousa. Unlocked after completing Chemical Burn Start: No one interferes with my investments! Now you die, PLAYER! End: Sousa represented the funding for the Neo-Imperium organization. Now they'll find his support running a little dry. #Defeat Lucas Sousa. (Sousa has 10,136 ) }} Brazil Missions (Silver) Rio de Janeiro: Centro Urban Jungle: Part 1 Given by Carlo Gonzalez. Unlocked after completing Lucas Sousa Start: One of your operatives has gone missing. Track them down. End:Turns out he was killed. We should find out who did this. #Job: Ask An Informant About Local Crime Activity (Rio) (5x) #Rob 25 Times In Brazil. #Loot 8 Luggage Bag's From Robbing. Urban Jungle: Part 2 Given by Lt. Franco Galleti. Unlocked after completing Urban Jungle: Part 1 Start: Let's track down the gang responsible. This kind of thing cannot be tolerated. End: '' #Get Support From Your Mafia (10x) #Put The Smackdown On Local Gangs That Were Involved (Fight 45 Opponents In Brazil) }} Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval (Silver Mastery) Given by Emilio Sandoval. Unlocked after completing Urban Jungle: Part 2 Start: Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval is gunning for you again! Take them out. End:You've defeated them once again. Claim your rewards.("Them" Instead of "Him" is Zynga's Mistake) #Defeat Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval. (Sandoval has 17,376 ) }} Belem Moving Cargo Given by Carlo Gonzalez. Unlocked after completing Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval Start: Establish a shipping operation among the dockyards. End: Now you have your own personal way to transport goods down river. That should provide a nice source of income. #Get Support From Your Mafia (10x) #Collect From Your Headquarters 2 Times #Job: Establish A Spy Ring Of Belem Fishermen (Belem) (8x) }} Grease the Wheels Given by Sam Hadwick. Unlocked after completing Moving Cargo Start: Having trouble with taxes? Let me talk to 'em. End: There now,would you look at that? They eased up a bit. Nothing like a good threat to grease the wheels of commerce. '' '' #Rob 26 Times In Brazil. #Get 4 Crew Members In Brazil. #Loot 12 Wooden Crate's From Fight's. Pablo Alvares "The Dockmaster" (Silver) Given by Pablo Alvares "The Dockmaster". Unlocked after completing Grease the Wheels Start: Pablo Alvares is gunning for you again! Take them out. End: You've defeated them once again. Claim your rewards. #Defeat Pablo Alvares. (Alvares has 20,314 ) }} Manaus Pirates By Ship Or Plane: Part 1 Given by Lt. Franco Galleti. Unlocked after completing Pablo Alvares "The Dockmaster" Start: Apparently one of your ships has been captured near Manaus. Let's track down who is responsible. End: #Get Support From Your Mafia (12x) #Collect From Your Refinery 2 Times #Declare a War 1 Time. Pirates By Ship Or Plane: Part 2 Given by Lt. Franco Galleti. Unlocked after completing Pirates By Ship Or Plane: Part 1 Start: NEED QUOTE End: NEED QUOTE #Get 6 Manila Envelopes from your Mafia. #Successfully Rob 12 Refineries. }} Capitão Tinto (Silver) Given by Capitão Tinto. Unlocked after completing Pirates By Ship Or Plane: Part 2 Start: Capitão Tinto is gunning for you again! Take them out. End: NEED QUOTE #Defeat Capitao Tinto. (Tinto has 23,264 ) }} Sao Paolo: Heliopolis Pirates By Ship Or Plane: Part 3 Given by Lt. Franco Galleti. Unlocked after completing Capitão Tinto Start: NEED QUOTE End: NEED QUOTE #Job Demolish A Rooftop Helipad (10x) #Win 40 Fights In Brazil. #Collect From Your Headquarters 2 Times Pirates By Ship Or Plane: Part 4 Given by Lt. Franco Galleti. Unlocked after completing Pirates By Ship Or Plane: Part 3 Start: NEED QUOTE End: NEED QUOTE #Job Escape A Police Pursuit (14x) #Buy 2 Items From The Black Market. Mrs. Maria Rosa (Silver) Given by Mrs. Maria Rosa Unlocked after completing Pirates By Ship Or Plane: Part 4 Start: Mrs. Maria Rosa is gunning for you again! Take them out. End: NEED QUOTE #Defeat Mrs. Maria Rosa. (Rosa has 26,280 ) }} Category:Boss Fight Category:Item Quality:Superior Recife A Long Vacation Given by SAM HADWICK. Unlocked after completing Mrs. Maria Rosa Start:Doxie is a guy I used to work with in New York. He's been hiding here in Brazil and owes me a lot of money. Can you make him pay up? End: NEED QUOTE #Get Support From Your Mafia (14x) #Take Out 5 Of Doxie's Guards. #Collect From Your Barracks 2 Times. Hard Hitters Given by UNKNOWN. Unlocked after completing A Long Vacation Start: NEED QUOTE End: NEED QUOTE #Job Take Over A Shipyard 15 times. #Rob 25 Times In Brazil. #Activate 2 Crew Members In Brazil. Lucas Sousa (Silver) Given by Lucas Sousa. Unlocked after completing Hard Hitters Start: NEED QUOTE End: NEED QUOTE #Defeat Lucas Sousa. (Sousa has ??,??? ) }} Brazil Missions (Gold) Rio de Janeiro: Centro Meeting of Crimes Given by Sam Hadwick. Unlocked after completing Lucas Sousa Start: There are a lot of local gangs who would kill for the chance to work with you. Meet with them to discuss their alliances. End: Good work. More eyes on the street means better control. #Win 40 Fights in Brazil. #Win 1 War. Limited Time Missions Gallery Missions Bar.png quest_icons_234x99_01.png Category:Boss Fight Category:Missions Category:New York Category:Italy Category:Brazil Category:War Category:Fight Category:Jobs Category:Robbing Category:Boss Fight Category:Events Category:Brother of Mine Category:Dead Man Talking Category:Cuba In Crisis Category:Massacre In Moscow Category:Battle In Bangkok Category:America Under Siege Category:Take Back The Street